worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashi Volisen
Ashi Volisen was born on March 12, 1655. She was naturally born an Earth Human, as everybody is on her native Terra 387. In her time, there were three World Nations across the entire globe, each having its own Monarchy. She was born princess to the King and Queen of the largest nation, Erabi. Also born to Ashi's parents in 1652 was a son, Mail Volisen. He died when Ashi was only 2 years old at the age of 5, leaving her the rightful heir to the throne upon her coming of age, 50. Unfortunately, her parents died when she was only 16 years of age. This event caused her to be inaugurated immediately as the new Queen of Erabi. Barely given any time to grieve and mourn her loss, Ashi was thrust into a position of great authority, expectation, and pressure to perform as an ultimate leader. In no way was the young Ashi prepared for this duty on her own. Feeling under great duress and scrutiny, she sought out one of the wisest Spell-Casters of her land, known by the name Meki. Brought before her, Ashi asked Meki if he had the capabilities of granting her extra Power to better rule her nation. Meki told her that he could indeed, and Ashi requested a great amount of a strange Power not before seen on the whole of her terra. She thought that if she wielded Power that nobody else had, she could rule without worry of being overtaken by either of the other two nations, for in the past their had been Great Wars between the three nations over land which had been begun by and because of the naivety of weak rulers. Afraid that the other nations would see her and therefore her nation as weak and take it as a chance to start war, the young queen of Erabi was convinced that taking on this Power would halt any chances of that. Meki warned her that his wisdom told him that taking on that much Power, especially of the kind she was asking for, was a very bad idea and that it might corrupt her ruling. Ashi did not listen, however, and so she commanded Meki as his Queen to give her said Power. Meki complied, being unable to resist the ruling of his Queen. Being given this Power, at first Ashi ruled quite well. However, just as Meki had predicted, she began to change over the course of her first two years of reign. She became stubborn, power-hungry, and control-hungry. Eventually she was doing so much training each day she would not see anybody about day-to-day rulings. Her temper started to become so short and her morality worn so thin that any cause of her annoyance would be annihilated then and there. Eventually, the true Ashi was no longer present at all, and she began a ruthless and murderous rampage across Erabi. Beginning with the destruction of her own castle, she spread out, killing and sometimes torturing everyone in her wake. After she got bored hunting down the few remaining Erabites, she went to the other two nations, killing every soul she could find. Her once thriving terra was now but a desolate wasteland of destruction and death, only maybe a few dozen shaking people left in hiding. But it wasn't enough. She left her terra in the year 1767 and picked a random new one to enter. Seeking to rampage this terra as she had done to her own, she began to kill. However, having not learned that other terras harbored others with many other kinds of Power and Power Levels, she was surprised to find a resistance there far greater than her own people were able to give. One such man that challenged her soon after her arrival was very Powerful. Indeed, she did not even know what his Power might be called. But with her heart still blackened to the core, she did not deny him the challenge. Quickly, though, the man overtook her! He then put her into a deep sleep and ventured through her mind. Miraculously, he was able to remove the evil that had for so terribly long corrupted her mind. She awoke, the man gone, her true self restored, and her memories burning brightly upon her like a live wire whipping through her mind. Utterly distraught and remorse-stricken, she knew she could never go back to her home again. She must be banished from there. Indeed, she tried to find the man who had restored her, but she simply could not. In fact, she could not even stay on this new terra she had tried to destroy. Seeing that she still had the Power that Meki had given her, but with a clear mind, she decided to shove them down and never to use them again. Earth would be her only form of Power again. She knew she was going to be homeless as well, and she began to travel the terras. Maybe on one of them she could one day find redemption... *237 years later, year 2004* Along her travels, and much older now, Ashi makes her way to Terra 000. After being there for a while, she meets a group of people who live together in a fortress and serve to keep their terra at peace. Posing herself as only a teenage Earth Human, she becomes their friend and eventually moves into the fortress to help with their cause. Some of her newly-found friends include: Sotec Fire Human, Noah Light Human, Oberon Demon, Belak Demon, Remus Slime Human. After 5 years go by, Ashi has fallen in love with Noah, the Light Human. Thinking that she is not making is obvious, she keeps it within herself, too afraid to tell him and often feeling way too unworthy of such a deep love that she wants in return from Noah. She keeps it under wraps for a long time. It is at this time, that the group goes on a mission. The result of this mission is that they bring back who is sort of to become a new member of their group. His name is Cyrus and he is a Storm Human. Ashi befriends Cyrus right away and they have frequent talks with each other. One day Ashi reveals her feelings about Noah to Cyrus and asks him for advice. Cyrus thinks she should take the risk and make her feelings known. And so, one day when Ashi and Noah take a trip together to the Underworld, she finally makes her feelings explicitly know to Noah. Apparently, he's known for quite a while. He seemingly confirms mutual feelings for her by stating that if she asks again in a year or two, then he will 'say yes'. Initially overjoyed by this, she shares the news with Cyrus. However, not understanding this terra's customs when it comes to marriage and dating, she quickly becomes t.b.c.